White: The color of all Evil
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: So, today I was starting a new job at my fiancé's work and was kind of creeped out at all the attention I was getting from the males; guess who's shirt was see through? FML.


**Title: White: The color of all evil. **

**Author: Kairi-chan!**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: My new favorite website! **

**POV: Sakura**

**Story summary: So, today I was starting a new job at my fiancé's work and was kind of creeped out at all the attention I was getting from the males; guess who's shirt was see through? FML. **

**X.O.X**

Ok, I can do this.

Yes, I can all I have to do is walk through the glass doors.

I was currently pacing outside of the new building that had just open up a couple of months ago. I needed a new job and was getting pissed off at my old with the boss bullshitting me at each thing I supposedly thought was wrong.

I quit and lied to Sasu-cakes and told him that he was sexually harrasing me. Sasu-bear was so pissed that he bought and closed my old job and turned into the enterprise, which I'm presently standing in front of right now.

Now back to my dilemma, I have to walk through the door and ask for Sasuke-kun, but apparently I'm to chicken to do because I…

I stopped pacing when I noticed a familiar face that had opened the door. The blonde's spiky locks glistened in the sun, giving his silhouette a bright radiance. His azure eyes showed surprise and something amiss, though I couldn't figure.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked his caffeinated personality catching back to him, like the old days. Ahhh, yeah those were the days.

"Well, today's my first day" I said twirling a strand of pink bubble gum in my finger. Hey, maybe I should paint my nails a different color, red no pink. Oh! I know red with pink bunnies. Yeah I know I'm twenty three and I like bunnies

"Really? That's awesome; c'mon I'll show you the front desk." Naruto said in rushed words dragging me in towards the door. I got to say Sasuke really did have his work cut out for him.

The windows were made out of glass panels. Everything was open. The walls were a light cream color; in the middle was a desk with a busy looking redhead fumbling open some files. There were few plants to make the place look lively, but even I know Sasuke-kun isn't an outdoors person.

Naruto dragged me toward the reception area, and started talking the redhead. When her mouth opened I swear I had gone deaf. MY EARS THEY BLEED! Her voice sounded like a screaming banshee. She looked at me in hatred.

"Name?" Her nasal voice screeched. I vow if my eyes don't stop twitching I'm making Sasuke-kun gauge her eyes out with a fork.

Yeah, a fork, no damn spoon forks are better you can stab stuff; like Naruto's pet frog. I gave it the medical school at the hospital near it as practice for dissection and besides it was checking me out when I was either cooking or cleaning.

"Sakura Haruno" I said in a sickly sweet voice. The redhead's glasses probably had some type of poison coz I swear I thought I saw her eyes turn red unless it _is _red. Naruto could see her inching toward some button; I didn't think it was bad it only said "help". Therefore, I thought she needed help coz-. Wait a damn second! What the fuck is this shit I see on her rat infested desk.

A PICTURE WITH MY SASUKE-KUN ON IT?

Oh hell no. Hell to the fucken NO! She is not crushing on my soon-to-be-husband, coz if she is she better be ready to see her daddy coz I'm sending her straight to hell.

Trying to keep my sanity I wiped the stupid sadistic grin off my face and started to interr- no question her. With my smile still on my face, I spoke.

"Um, excuse me but why do you have a picture of your boss on your desk" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I saw her eyes glint in a mischievous way; this can't be good.

"Well, you see Sasuke-kun and I have this you know special _connection_." The fire freak said. She licked her lips in a disgustingly way. Shuddering at that site and regressing the way I would like to torture her with spikes and a flail Tenten got me for my birthday, I kept my cool.

"What is going on here?" a smooth dark voice said. I looked up to see Kami-sama myself.

Smoldering dark onyx orbs I found myself drowning in. His sexy raven hair was tousled and messily falling on the sides of his face. His pale complexion and tall frame was enough for Naruto to be jealous. Sasu-cakes wore a white button down shirt, with the majority of the buttons opened, black tie hanging loosely around his neck, black slacks and black dress shoes.

Even though I prefer Sasuke-kun shirtless and in boxers, this had a major affect on me.

Then I was pissed. How many whores have been looking at my Sasuke-kun? Looking like that? Back off bitches, he is my man-candy, literally. Sasu-bear you are in so much _trouble_! Time to make him pay, betch.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-**san** Karin was telling me how much you mean to her." I said to nice for my good. I could see Naruto sweat bullets in the back of me, but Sasuke-kun looked barely fazed. In addition, he hates when I use the san suffix.

"Sakura, you know that's not true" Sasuke-kun said. Even if I try Sasuke cannot be scared at me, why can't I have absolute power?

Ahh, well time to work the waterworks, Karin is getting a little too close to _my_ Sasu-chan for her own good. So do us all a favor put your ass in reverse, BITCH! I felt little balls of water gather up in my eyes threatening to fall.

Sasuke being the one alarmed, fuck you Naruto. He was too busy looking at the fishes in the fish tank next Karin's desk.

Hey, why am I feeling something soft yet hard on my face? Ohhh, ha-ha that sounded so _wrong._

Looking away from Naruto I found the _thing_ that was holding my face. It was Sasuke-kun. He grabbed my waist and pulled it toward him and my head landed on his chest. One hand was wrapped around my wait and the other on the back of neck.

Since Karin was leaning on Sasuke she fell off since he pulled me against him. Hahaha die slut! The beads of water rolled down my peach skin. I am such a great actress I should win an Emmy.

"You're the only one for me Saks" Sasuke said against my head. Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun your about to melt me into a puddle of chocolate!

"Excuse me Sasuke-sama, why did you hire this amateur, there are no spots opened and besides we all know I'm the **best** employee here, right?" The redhead her eyelashes trying to look innocent, bitch those only work for me.

"Sakura is my fiancé, so I would appreciate it if you do not insult her like that" Sasuke hissed. Karin's jaw dropped, along with her gum.

Ewwwwww, that was just nasty.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the elevator. Once we reached to the top floor, with Naruto we were standing in front of a door.

Slowly Sasuke opened the door that led to his office.

The flooring was a dark blue carpet and the walls were all glass. The desk was in the back middle. A few couches where here and there, but the thing that caught my attention was the big ass Uchiha insignia hanging behind his desk.

Sasuke-kun sat on his chair pulling me on his lap as I let out a squeal.

"Leave, dobe" Sasuke said twitching. Naru-Naru looked appalled. Nonetheless complied, I mean who was he not to listen to his boss? Oh yeah, his best friend. I can tell he was going to do something wrong.

Very wrong.

I glanced at him as he began to open the door. "Remember to tell Naruto Jr. He was conceived in his father's office" he yelled as he shut the door hard, trying to dodge the vase Sasuke threw at him.

Oh my Kami, I never thought my face could get redder than this. I squeaked and buried my head into my hands. Sasuke and I have never then anything like that.

_Ever._

I mean we make out hotly and everything that's not suitable for an average teenager, but I told him I wasn't ready for those type of things until after marriage.

Yeah, yeah I know I'm a closet romantic, but you can't blame me. Trying to get through this ice block was hard. I mean he has over a million fan girls, so he doesn't know anything about and for the female species.

Sasuke-kun suddenly ripped my hands for my face and made me look at him. His arms were tightly wounded around my hips.

"You okay?" Sasu-bear asked, his eyes smoldering with a hint of concern.

"Y-yeah" I mentally cursed because I stuttered. One of his arms that were around my waist sprang to caress my arm length wise.

"Hey, you know I wouldn't do anything to make you unhappy" Sasuke whispered. I gazed into his smoky grey onyx orbs. I couldn't help but let a soft smile graze my face. Sasuke can be so sweet sometimes and other can be an ass. Yeah, I don't think I'll ruin the moment just yet.

Sasuke grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. His soft parted lips moved gently against mine. His breath ghosted against mine leaving a delicious heated trail along my chin. The kiss was soft; tender. It wasn't rough and animalistic like yesterday. It was sweet and slow; it was trust.

Suddenly the door was busted open and in came a bustling blonde, by the name Naruto.

"Hey teme I forgot to tell you-, Whoa!" Naruto started off and then came to an abrupt stop.

Growling Sasuke pulled his lips away from mine. He turned his head sharply at the still-gazing blonde.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke gritted. I fumbled with my fingers, my face still hot.

"Well, teme I forgot to tell you that you have a meeting with the Hyuuga's twenty minutes." Naruto said wagging a finger at both of us. Man, I would kill just to stand up and slap Naruto's stupid grin off his face. But, le sigh I could not do that coz Sasuke's arms are currently occupying my body.

"And you choose to tell me that now?" Sasuke-kun gritted through clenched teeth.

"Ehehe, as I said I forgot" Naruto laughed uneasily, scratching his head. Sasuke groaned and just knocked his head against my lower back, I had to stifle a giggle; it tickled.

"Sakura, Naruto will take you to the copying room to get a few papers. Oh, and give him your coat he'll put it away… right dobe?" Sasuke said in a menacing way staring at Naruto.

"Ok Sasuke-kun" I said giving him a quick peck on his forehead and hopped off his lap. I followed Naruto but the caught quick words from Sasuke's mouth that said "Come back when you're done".

X.O.X

The agony! How long does it take to get the copying room? I mean we've been walking for at least ten minutes. I swear if Naruto takes me to the wrong room, I'm going to ban him from ramen.

"Naruto" I said in my sickly sweet voice. Naruto's azure eyes turned to stare in my emerald ones with slight fear.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Are you sure we're going to the right room?" I said in my devilish ways.

"Y-y-y-yes, the room is right over there" He said stuttering as he pointed to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, ok" I said relieved. This place is too big. I could get lost.

Opening the door, my hand searched for a light. The smooth wall almost felt ghostly against my pale skin. I heard the door creak and then shut close. Fuck! Okay Sakura deep breaths.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

"Saaakura" An eerie voice whispered though it sounded as if it was screamed.

"EEEEEYYYYAHHHH!" I screamed, jumping a foot in the air. Oh my kami-sama, I think I almost peed myself. I heard laughing lots and lots. What the fuck?

Who would dare to mess with me?

I switched on the lights and Naruto was laughing so hard I saw tears streaming down his face. Grabbing the closest thing I could find, I chucked at him. It him square in his gut. The blonde coughed and clutched his stomach.

I think I hit with an ink carton, oh well.

"Naruto…. you baka! You know better than to mess with me" I screeched, I grabbed the papers on the machine and through my coat at him.

When he finally looked back at me, his face turned an immediate red. I mean I knew Naruto had feelings for me when we were younger, but he's married for goodness sake. He should not be thinking of me like that!

Hinata-chan, my angel tell me… why is he staring at me like that?

To avoid further awkwardness, I opened the door and let myself out.

Walking toward the elevator all the male workers stared at me with unmistakingly lust in their eyes. Oh my god I have to get the hell out of here!

Finally I reached the elevator, pressing the top button the elevator opened with a ding. Walking inside I see some old man staring at me like I'm so piece of meat. Creepers what is with the world day?

"Hey pretty lady" He said groggily. He tried to reach to my chest with his wrinkly hand.

"Hi yah!" I chanted, hitting him over the head with the papers I had. Successfully he was knocked out while the elevator was opened for me to enter Sasuke's office.

I knocked once than twice, before a "come in" was heard.

Entering I handed Sasuke the papers. He stared at me eyes wide and his jaw was slightly opened. I turned and saw Neji and Hinata at the meeting table. I waved at Hinata and saw her eyes widened. Neji had a slight blush on his face with also lust in his eyes.

Just what the fucking hell?

Then I heard Sasuke's growl at Neji. He leaned down to my ear "Sakura my jacket is at my desk, put it on" He muttered into my ear.

"Why?" I asked indecorously, I mean I didn't do anything wrong, it's all these perverts fault for staring at me with the wrong gaze.

"Sakura, your shirt's see through" Sasuke-kun whispered against my ear. I froze and then looked down. My tight white blouse was _see through_. My **red and black polka dot bra**_** was**__ see through._

**FML.**

X.O.X

Review!

Kari-chan!


End file.
